


Uncle Gavin

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alterante Universe- Kid Androids, Babysitter Gavin, Child Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dad Hank, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Gavin babysits Hank's twins for the night.





	Uncle Gavin

“You can’t be fucking serious, Jeffrey!”

Hank sighed in annoyance and sat back in his chair. He’d been talking to the captain for about an hour. He was about head home with his twins when Fowler called him in, telling him that he was needed for a stakeout and drug bust downtown. That meant he was going to be out all night. When that was done, he would have to go back to the precinct and do a bunch of interrogations, process some statements, and write a report. He wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning. He couldn’t bear to leave his twins alone. Sumo’s a good guard dog but he can’t hold his own for too long.  Hank was absolutely not leaving his twins alone.

“I’m not telling you again, Hank. This is your case! Either close it now or I’ll add another page to your disciplinary folder!” Fowler countered, crossing his arms.

“And if I go, then who the fuck is gonna watch my kids?!” Hank asked, exasperated.

Fowler sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hell if I know. Ask someone. Now get the hell out.” he answered, shooing him out.

Hank sighed in annoyance once more before stomping out of the office. He took a few moments to breath and calm down before heading back to his desk. His twins sat at the empty one across it, happily babbling to each other as they scribbled on some scrap paper. He watched the two for a moment, a fond smile creeping onto his face. He sighed softly as he sat down at his desk, hanging his head in his hands. How would the twins take to him being gone until morning? Who can he leave them with?

“Dada? Are you ok?” came Connor’s soft voice, breaking him out of thoughts.

Hank looked up from the spot on his desk that he was staring. His eyes met Connor’s innocent chocolate ones. He gave a tiny smile, ruffling Connor’s hair.

“I’m fine, kiddo.” he answered.

Connor gave him a look, tilting his head.

“Lying is bad, Dada.” came Nines’ tiny voice.

Hank looked over to see Nines staring at him, bright blue eyes piercing into him. He sighed once more. He could never say no or get away with anything when it came to them. He ruffled Nines’ hair and shook his head, opening his arms to invite his boys over. The two did not hesitate, hopping down from their chair and clambering up onto Hank’s lap.

“You’re right, son. I’m sorry for lying. I’m just a bit upset because the boss needs to go get some bad guys outside of the precinct. It means I’ll be gone until morning.” He answered, pulling them close.

“You’re leaving us alone?” Connor asked, eyes growing wide.

“Well, not completely. I’m thinking of asking someone to watch the both of you until I come back.”

He looked up from the two android kids, gazing around the bullpen. It was mostly empty save for a few android officer milling about. He caught sight of Collins and Miller leaving for the stakeout. His eyes then fell on Gavin Reed. The detective was currently lounging on his desk with his feet up, playing a game on his phone. He was the only other officer besides Hank in the precinct. He wasn’t sure if he should leave his boys with him. He knew Gavin had changed his ways ever since the revolution ended. Gavin had slowly began warming up to Hank after the past few years and was trying his best to be nice to the twins. Hank had caught him playing with them from time to time whenever he brought them to the station. With no else present in the precinct, Hank decided to give this a shot.

“Ok, you two. I need to ask you something.” Hank said after a moment of thinking.

The two looked up at Hank, eyes full of curiosity.

“Would you be ok if I left you with Gavin?” he asked, looking between them.

“Only for tonight, right?” Connor asked in return.

Hank nodded and the two nodded their ok. Smiling, he set them down and watched as they ran back to their spot at the other desk. Their babbling and scribbling picked up again. The lieutenant watched them fondly for a moment before standing up and approaching Gavin’s desk. The detective immediately swung his legs down, sitting up and setting his phone aside to turn his attention to Hank.

“Yeah, old man?” he asked, crossing his arms as he looked up at him.

“Look Reed, I need a favor. Fowler’s sending my ass on the stakeout. I need someone to watch the kids. Can you stay with them? Just for tonight?” Hank asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Gavin looked at his with a somewhat surprised look on his face. Why Hank didn’t just ask one of the androids around here was beyond him. He was surprised that Hank was trusting him with his kids again, especially after what happened with Cole.

“You sure you want to ask me? I mean, especially after with…” he asked, trailing off before he could let the name slip.

A flicker of grief flashed in Hank’s eyes before it got blinked away.

“Yeah…I see how you’ve been with the twins. I think I can trust you this once.” Hank answered, managing not to sound choked up.

Fast forward and Hank was now standing at the door of his own home, saying goodbye to his son for the night. Connor was holding Nines’ hand, sniffling as he held onto his dad. Nines was mirroring him though not crying. Hank sighed and hugged them both tightly, not wanting to let go but having no other choice.

“I don’t want you to go, Dada!” Connor cried, burying his face in Hank’s shoulder.

“I know, kiddo. But I gotta go catch the bad guys so they don’t hurt anymore people, ok? I’ll be back in the morning. I promise. Gavin will take good care of both you.” Hank soothed, wiping Connor’s tears away.

“Don’t get hurt, Dada.” came Nines’ voice in a whisper.

Hank smiled at him, ruffling his and Connor’s hair before pulling them into a hug.

“I won’t, my little princes. I love you so much.”

“We love you too, Dada.”

With that, Hank let them go and the two ran off to the living area. Hank then turned to Gavin.

“Is there anything I should know?” Gavin asked, glancing at the twins for a moment.

“Yeah. There’s dinner for them in the fridge. It’s in a white box. It’s safe to heat up. After dinner is their bath time. When you finish with that, they may want to play for a bit before bed. That’s fine but don’t let them stay up too late. Their bed time is a 10pm. And most importantly, never EVER separate them. Got all of that?” Hank answered.

Gavin nodded, bidding him goodbye and watching as the lieutenant left. His car pulled out of the driveway a moment later. Once the car was gone, Gavin weaved around Sumo who was passing by, and headed to the living area where the twins were. They were sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for what Gavin might have planned.

“What are we going to do now?” Connor asked curiously, looking up at Gavin.

“Well, I gotta feed the both of you.” Gavin answered.

“Ok!”

So, Gavin brought them to the kitchen. While the two sat at the table, Gavin prepared their dinner. It was dinosaur nuggets and a bowl of thirium in the form of baby food. When that was done, Gavin set their food in front of them. Connor made a face at his while Nines poked at the blue mush with his spoon.

“Blue mush again? Blue mush is yucky.” Connor complained.

“It’s your dinner, kid. You gotta eat.” Gavin tried.

He was helping himself to some canned soup.

“No!” Connor pouted.

Gavin sighed but decided to be patient. He was determined not to fuck this up. He then remembered a trick he used on Miller’s kid when he refused to eat his vegetables. It worked all the time and it was no ‘here come the airplane’ trick. That trick was too predictable now.

“What if I told you, it isn’t blue mush?” he started, a twinkle in his eyes.

The two looked up at him in curiosity. He took that cue to keep going.

“Yeah. I heard it was a special kind of jelly that was made by your guardian fairy. She saw you going hungry and she made it for you. She told me, ‘Gavin, give this to my boys and feed them well. That way, they can grow strong and brave and they can fight off any monster.’ So, I told her I would. She said she’d be sad if I didn’t give it to you.” he told them before eating his own soup.

“I don’t want to make her sad. Ni, we gotta eat so the fairy doesn’t cry!” Connor exclaimed, reaching for his bowl.

Nines nodded, following him and Gavin watched with a smile as they ate their dinner. The rest of dinner went by swiftly and soon, the twins were taking their bath. Gavin sat by the side of the tub, watching them throw soap suds at each other as they giggled. When the bath was over, Gavin helped them out and dressed them in warm pjs. They then returned to the living room, the twins bringing their favorite toys and blankets with them.

“So, what do you two want do before it’s bed time?”

The twins shrugged in response and Gavin began thinking up of something fun for them to do and to wear them out for the night. Then he remembered the living room adventures he did with Miller’s kid too. A smile spread on his face again.

“How about we go on an adventure? Make a fortress right here?” he asked as if he were a Jerry at Pirate’s Cove.

The boys lit up and several minutes later saw them in a giant fort of blankets and pillows in the living room. It was lit up with a string of fairy lights. Connor and Nines took turns running in and out of the fort. Gavin would pop out from random places and surprise them, laughing as he heard them squeal in delight before running off as he chased them around the fort.

“Come on, Connor! Before the monster gets us!” Nines giggled, jumping over some pillows on the ground.

Connor giggled trying to catch up as Gavin let out a pretend roar, chasing after them in a silly stomp. When he caught to up Connor, he grabbed the boy and listened as he squealed again and dissolved into laughter. Gavin laughed as well. He hadn’t had much fun like this in years. They continued chasing each other around and around the living area until the two got tired and crawled into the fort. Gavin followed and laid down with them upon their request. The twins crawled over and snuggled up to him, one on each arm.

“Tell us a story, please?” Connor asked almost sleepily.

“Sure, punk. Once upon time…”

And by the end of the story, the twins were fast sleep as they held onto to each other and their favorite stuffed toys. Gavin sighed, watching with a fond smile. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he actually liked doing this. He liked spending time with them. As he too drifted off to sleep, two soft voices caught his attention for a moment.

“Goodnight…Uncle…”

“Gavin…”


End file.
